


What You're Destined to Do

by Merlin_would_love_vines



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Evil Morgana (Merlin), Feelings, Gen, Light Angst, Memory Related, Morgana and Gwen deserved better, Sad, Screw the writers for ruining this friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_would_love_vines/pseuds/Merlin_would_love_vines
Summary: "What did I do to make you hate me so much?" She cried out as their blades again crashed together. Morgana parried an attack as she answered."It's not what you did. It's what you're destined to do." Gwen lunged. "And I'm sorry, Gwen, but I can never let that happen."
Relationships: Gwen & Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	What You're Destined to Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is Morgana and Gwen's fight at 4x13 and what I like to think was going through their minds. Thanks for reading!

Gwen watched Morgana turn the corner, heart sinking. She took a heavy step forward as the Priestess calmly approached with her arm wrapped around herself, her sword remaining lowered even as she stopped before the former maid. She shook her head the slightest bit, pleading in her silent way. Pleading with Gwen to just go and not make her fight the woman she had once held so dear. Pleading, to not make her be the one to strike the future Queen's killing blow.

Gwen stayed her ground in answer.

Resolving in her heart that she had long ago severed any bond the two women once had, Morgana swung her blade. The sounds of their swords clashing nearly covered Gwen's words.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" She cried out as their blades again crashed together. Morgana parried an attack as she answered.

"It's not what you did. It's what you're destined to do." Gwen lunged. "And I'm sorry, Gwen, but I can never let that happen."

Morgana hardened her featured and ignored the small voice in the back of her mind screaming for her to stop. Their swords met twice more before Morgana managed to send her former best friends weapon flying. Her own was raised to Gwen's throat without a moments pause. She made an effort to keep her face without emotion as she fought down her sickness at the idea of what she was about to do. It was the only way, she lied to herself.

Gwen's eyes traveled up the blade to meet cold green ones. They stared, unflinching. The position triggered something in the depths of her mind. Something long forgotten...

The two girls giggled as they circled round each other, swords raised. Morgana quirked an eyebrow in challenge, daring her friend to make the first move.

Gwen new better than to give to the taunt but she let her sword fly. It was immediately met by a blade matching in swiftness. The metals clanged together a few more times before Gwen found herself on the defence, she jumped back enough to get out of Morgana's range. Twirling her sword, the pale girl chuckled.

"Getting clumsy in your old age are you, Gwen?" The blacksmith's daughter scoffed. Morgana loved to make fun of the one moon of every season that Gwen was older than her. As of yet, it would only be a few more weeks til Morgana reached the age of sixteen as well. That didn't stop the girl's fun though. Her grin grew and this time the Ward was the one to attack.

Gwen barely blocked a blow and jumped upon a hay bale. That proved a mistake. So focused was she on keeping her footing that after a few parries Morgana easily flicked away the serving girl's sword. Morgana pointed her own at Gwen's chest, smile victorious.

Gwen crossed her arms. "I taught you that twirl trick, you know. You could at least let me win one match today."

"And lose my four win streak?" Morgana shook her head with a airy laugh. "Not a chance." Gwen rolled her eyes but smiled fondly. Morgana lowered her sword and Gwen took the hand she offered as she climbed down to fetch her sword for their next match.

The memory passed in less than a second and Morgana was pulling back her sword before Gwen could even blink. And then the sorcerress was sent flying back, a showering of rocks cascading down. Gwen stared at the spot Morgana had fallen and barely registered Merlin at her shoulder. She mumbled an answer to his voice and stayed staring ahead.

"What happened?" She asked in reference to the interference of the fight. But as the memory twisted her heart she found herself asking herself the question. What had happened to that girl who had been like a sister to her? A friend she would have gladly given her life for?

"I don't know."

Merlin's words were spoken in a low voice as the smoke cleared to reveal that Morgana was gone. They answered Gwen's hidden question just as she thought them.

She didn't know how it had all come to pass but the Morgana she had known was well and truly gone. Gwen followed after Merlin and pushed the fond memory from her mind.

There was no point in grieving over someone long dead.


End file.
